justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Till I Find You
'"Till I Find You"' by ''Austin Mahone ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015 ''(as an NTSC exclusive) and [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]]. It is also available as a DLC for the PAL region. Dancer The dancer looks like a teenage boy. He is wearing a purple beanie with yellow dotted lines on it, has black hair, a purple top, a dark blue jacket with light blue triangles and hashtags, a red glove, black pants, and pink and yellow sneakers. Background The background is first a dark place with blue soundwaves, it changes into a room with lots of blue cube, the background changes again when Austin says 'Till I Find You'. It changes into another dark room with lots of triangles coming out of the background. The background changes into lots of spinning triangles, screens with him on it made out of cubes appear next to him and nearly copy all of his moves. The dancers next to him turn into white silhouettes and disappear, the background turns dark again. Another two of him appear on the cubes again, this time, it's on the background. Gold Moves There are a total of 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All: '''Point to the screen with both of your hands, along with both of your legs crossed during the start of the chorus. FindYouGM.png|All Gold Moves Mashup ''Till I Find You ''has a Mashup with the theme '''Duet and takes the role of a traditional duet Mashup without a proper theme. This Mashup is exclusive to the NTSC region. Dancers (No repeats) *[[Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika)|''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika)]] (cameo) (JD2) *[[Candy|''Candy]] (JD2014) *''Nitro Bot'' (JD2014) * ''Turn Up The Love'' (JD2014) * ''Gangnam Style'' (JD4) * ''Limbo'' (JD2014) * ''Moskau'' (JD2014) Trivia *This is Austin Mahone's second song in the series after What About Love in Just Dance 2014. **This is also the first Austin Mahone song that is in the main tracklist of any game. *** However, it is available as a DLC to the PAL region. *This is the first time Just Dance features a song a week before its release date. * The dancer looks very similar to the one from What About Love. **The dancer also looks similar to the one from Troublemaker from Just Dance 2014 and the third player from Walk This Way from Just Dance 2015. *The dancer recycles a move from Troublemaker. *This is the first time that a regional exclusive is by an artist who has had one of their other songs on the game series for both regions. * This song has a Just Dance VIP, which contains Austin Mahone dancing to his song. He isn't shown dancing for the whole routine. * This is the first time there is a VIP routine which is an NTSC (and/or regional) exclusive. It is followed by the Just Dance Team dancing to ''You're On My Mind''.'' * This the second song in ''Just Dance 2015 to have a Just Dance VIP playable when you choose the song in the menu. The first one was Smosh dancing to Black Widow. ** However, unlike the Smosh routine which completely focused on the duo, Austin's routine takes segments from the gameplay for the beginning and ending of the routine. * This is the 7th NTSC song in the Just Dance series, after Should I Stay or Should I Go, Funkytown, Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny), Good Girl, The Other Side and Dançando. * This has a duet Mashup that is also an NTSC exclusive. This is the first regional exclusive to have other modes such as a Mashup. * [[Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika)|''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika)]] has no counted moves and only appears once (like [[Moskau|''Moskau]], although Moskau's moves are counted for) in the Mashup. ** It is the second song, after ''Love You Like A Love Song'' in the ''Crucified'' Mashup, to start with dancers without any counted moves. * This song is one of the three NTSC exclusives that has never been used in a Mashup, along with ''Should I Stay Or Should I Go'' and ''Dançando''.'' * The choreography is performed by Alexinho Mougeolle. * The song hadn't got a ''Just Dance Now cover until the URL number 20150812_1426 for unknown reasons: in fact, if you scroll in the menu and choose this song, the cover of the previously placed song will be displayed. This might be because, in the Just Dance 2015 cover, the coach is jumping, and, because of that, it wouldn't fit into a phone screen. Gallery findyou.jpg|Till I Find You 480px-206.png|The avatar TIFYaustin.png|Austin Mahone image (19).jpg download (28).jpg|Gameplay Tifyonjd2015.jpg TillIFIndYouExtracted.png findyou_cover.png Findyoumu cover.png|Mashup Icon Till i find you 170220.gif find you pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms findyou_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos File:Austin_Mahone_-_Till_I_Find_You_(Full_Song) File:Just Dance 2015 - Till I Find You - 5* Stars File:Austin_Mahone_-_Till_I_Find_You_Mashup_(NTSC)_Just_Dance_2015 File:Till_I_Find_You_-_Just_Dance_VIP_-_Just_Dance_2015 File:Just Dance Now - Till I Find You 5* Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:2010's Category:NTSC region Category:Region Exclusives Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:PAL DLC Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Leaked Songs Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016